Nevaeh
|birth_place = Carlisle, Ohio |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Dayton, Ohio |billed = Carlisle, Ohio |trainer = Heartland Wrestling Association |debut = December 1, 2005 |retired= }} Beth Vocke-Crist '(January 29, 1986) is an American professional wrestler working under the name '''Nevaeh. '''She is currently performing for several Northern United States-based independent promotions as well as the all-female promotion Shimmer Women Athletes and Women of Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Nevaeh made her wrestling debut on December 1, 2005, losing to Hellena Heavenly in a match for Mad-Pro Wrestling at their event Rise Up. After wrestling for the Heartland Wrestling Association and Insanity Pro Wrestling in 2006 and 2007, she debuted in Ohio Championship Wrestling in 2007 and began feuding with Ashley Lane. In November of that year, she won the promotion's Women's Championship, her first title. In addition to OCW, Nevaeh's feud with Lane also spanned into Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling and Bit Time Wrestling. She also competed regularly for the HWA throughout 2008 and 2009, wrestling against Mary Elizabeth Monroe and Heather Owens on several occasions for both promotions. Shimmer Women Athletes (2008–2011, 2013) On April 26, 2008, Nevaeh made her debut for Shimmer Women Athletes at the Volume 17 tapings, where she and her rival Ashley Lane lost to The Experience (Lexie Fyfe and Malia Hosaka). They rebounded at the tapings for Volume 18, however, scoring an upset win against the Minnesota Home Wrecking Crew (Lacey and Rain). On July 5, 2008, they beat the duo of Veronika Vice and Cat Power before losing to The International Home Wrecking Crew (Rain and Jetta) at the Volume 19 and Volume 20 tapings respectively. On October 19, 2008, Nevaeh and Lane won a six-team gauntlet match to crown the promotion's first Tag Team Champions after lastly eliminating The Experience. At the Volume 22 tapings, they successfully defended the title against The Canadian NINJAs (Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews). On November 1, the Tag Team Title was defended outside of Shimmer for the first time as Nevaeh and Lane retained their championship against Stephie Sinclair and Hellena Heavenly in a match for Insanity Pro Wrestling. In addition to Shimmer, Nevaeh and Lane continued to defend the title outside of Shimmer and on November 22, they defeated Hailey Hatred and Mary Elizabeth at the HWA's ''High Def show to retain the title once more. On December 19, Nevaeh and Lane retained the title against Angel Dust and Stephie Sinclair at the HWA's World War III event. On May 2, Nevaeh and Lane retained their title against The International Home Wrecking Crew in a two out of three falls match. The next day, they again retained their title by defeating Sara Del Rey and Amazing Kong before losing it to The Canadian NINJAs, ending their reign at 196 days. After losing the title, Nevaeh and Lane lost again, this time to Wesna Busic and Melanie Cruise on November 8. However, they rebounded with a victory over Kacey Diamond and Sassy Stephie later on in the night. On September 30, 2011, Nevaeh teamed up with MsChif and Jessie McKay in a losing effort to Madison Eagles, Sassy Stephie, and Mena Libra after Nevaeh turned heel by attacking MsChif. The following day on Volume 41, the villainous Nevaeh defeated her returning former partner Ashley Lane and later aligned herself with Sassy Stephie. Nevaeh and Stephie defeated Lane and Mia Yim on Volume 42. Nevaeh returned to Shimmer on April 6, 2013 as a heel, teaming up with Sassy Stephie and Jessicka Havok in a losing outing to Regeneration X (Allison Danger and Leva Bates) and Serena Deeb. Nevaeh returned to Berwyn in October 2013 and teamed with Stephie in defeating Santana Garrett and Savannah Summers. Ring of Honor (2009) Thanks to the working agreement between Shimmer and Ring of Honor, Nevaeh made her ROH debut on March 1, 2009, as she and Daizee Haze defeated Sara Del Rey and Sassy Stephie on the fourth episode of Ring of Honor Wrestling. On May 29, she lost to Shimmer Champion MsChif, which was broadcast on the fourteenth episode of Ring of Honor. The next day, she and Haze lost to MsChif and Del Ray, which was broadcast on the seventeenth episode of Ring of Honor. Wrestlicious Nevaeh made her debut as Kickstart Katie in the sixth episode of Wrestlicious TakeDown, the first series from the all women's company Wrestlicious. Women Superstars Uncensored (2013-present) Nevaeh debuted for Women Superstars Uncensored at An Ultraviolent Affair on February 9, defeating Jessie Brooks. On May 11, Nevaeh teamed up with her real-life husband, Jake Crist, in defeating Cherry Bomb and Pepper Parks in the first round of the Queen and King of the Ring Tournament, but they were defeated by Kimber Lee and Drew Gulak in the semifinals. At Uncensored Rumble VI, Nevaeh was defeated by Lexxus in a #1 Contender's Match for the WSU Championship, and later participated in the Uncensored Rumble Match, making it to the final five before being eliminated by the eventual winner, Ezavel Suena. At Blood and Thunder, ''on October 12, Nevaeh teamed with Christina Von Eerie in defeating Jessie Brooks and Veda Scott. At the ''Mutiny event on February 8, 2014, Nevaeh and Von Eerie answered the open challenge made by newly crowned WSU Tag Team Champions Annie Social and Kimber Lee and were defeated in the match for the titles. At Queen and King 2014 on May 10, Nevaeh was defeated by Barbi Hayden in a match for the NWA World Women's Championship. She would defeat Brittany Blake at United on July 12, but she would be attacked by Niya Barela after the match. Nevaeh and Blake defeated Niya and Jessie Kaye at Resurgence on September 13. At Breaking Barriers on November 8, Nevaeh defeated Jewells Malone and later challenged Niya to a match for the WSU Spirit Championship. At the WSU 8th Anniversary Show on February 21, 2015, Nevaeh defeated Niya to capture the Spirit Championship. On April 15, 2015, it was announced that Nevaeh would be stripped of the WSU Spirit Championship due to injury. Shine Wrestling (2013-present) On September 27, 2013, Nevaeh debuted for Shine Wrestling as a villain and defeated Leva Bates. After the match, Nevaeh aligned herself with The S-N-S Express (Jessie Belle and Sassy Stephie) and attacked Leva in the ring. A month later at SHINE 14, Nevaeh, Stephie, and Jessie Belle defeated The American Sweethearts (Amber O'Neal and Santana Garrett) and Leva Bates in a six-woman tag team match. At SHINE 15 on December 13, Nevaeh was defeated by Bates in a Friday the 13th Massacre Match. At SHINE 16 on January 24, 2014, Nevaeh once again defeated Bates in a one-on-one match. Nevaeh returned to Shine Wrestling at SHINE 19 on May 23, 2014 and defeated Justine Silver in a singles match, but she would be defeated by the debuting Candice LeRae at SHINE 20 a month later. At SHINE 21 on August 22, Nevaeh defeated Amazing Kong, Su Yung, and Leah Von Dutch in a #1 Contender's four-way match for the SHINE Championship. Her title opportunity came later in the evening, where she was defeated by Ivelisse. At SHINE 22 on October 10, Nevaeh teamed with Marti Belle and Jayme Jameson in a victorious effort against Kellie Skater and The Lucha Sisters. At SHINE 23 on December 5, Nevaeh defeated new SHINE Champion Mia Yim via DQ after interference from Ivelisse; however, Nevaeh once again failed to capture the SHINE Championship. At SHINE 25 on March 6, Nevaeh was defeated by Mia Yim in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match for the SHINE Championship. After the match, Nevaeh was confronted by Andréa, who tried to attack Nevaeh, only to end up being speared by her, turning Nevaeh face. Women of Wrestling (2019-present) At the May 2019 Women of Wrestling television tapings, she debuted under the ring name '''Hazard and aligned with Jessicka Havok. Personal life Nevaeh is married to wrestler Jake Crist, and is therefore the sister-in-law to his brother Dave Crist who is also a wrestler. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Double Shot'' (Corkscrew neckbreaker) **Bridging German suplex *'Signature moves' **Bridging German suplex **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **Neckbreaker **Rope hung double knee backbreaker **Snapmare followed by a neck snap followed by a sliding clothesline **Snap suplex floated over into a guillotine choke *'With Ashley Lane' **'Finishing moves' ***''Curse of Curves'' (STO (Nevaeh) / Running big boot (Lane) combination) *'Managers' **"The Gangsta of Love" Andre Heart *'Wrestlers managed' **Matt Stryker **B.J. Whitmer Championships and accomplishments *'American Luchacore' **American Luchacore Championship (1 time) *'Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor' **CLASH Women's Championship (1 time) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Woman of the Year (2008) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Women's Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Championship Wrestling' **OCW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #32 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #39 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #37 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #88 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #80 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'RISE Wrestling' **Guardians of RISE Championship (1 time, Current) with Jessicka Havok *'Rockstar Pro Wrestling' **Rockstar Pro Championship (1 time) *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **Shimmer Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ashley Lane *[[Women Superstars Uncensored|'Women Superstars Uncensored']] **WSU Spirit Championship (1 time) External links *HWA profile *IPW profile *CAGEMATCH.net Profile *Wrestling Data.com Profile *Twitter Category:Sleeper Kids World alumni Category:Female wrestlers Category:1986 births Category:American wrestlers Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:2005 debuts Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:Destination One Wrestling alumni Category:Valkyrie Women's Professional Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Independent Women's Internet Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Fighting Sports alumni Category:Mega Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Firestorm Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling And Respect alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:Mad-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:PRIME Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling (Kentucky) alumni Category:WSU Spirit Champions Category:Living people Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Women of Wrestling alumni